


The life of an Ego

by JesseBane



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Ego Family, Egos, Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Jack and Mark's egos are real. But how did they come to be?





	1. Jack's Egos

The Ego’s there were many of them, all of them unique and many of them forgotten in the sands of time. Forgotten to all but a handful of fans and their creator’s. But once the creator's made a commitment of life to their Ego’s they could no longer wither and fade, but if their creator refused to acknowledge the Ego’s existence without the love and homage of the fans the Ego with eventually fade to become no more. Jack and Mark both had many Ego’s, Mark more then Jack but even Mark had lost some of his Ego’s to time, Ego’s who hadn’t even had a chance for Mark to acknowledge them before they faded and became no more then a memory.  
Jack himself had lost a few minor Ego’s but not nearly as many and most of his Ego’s were immediately welcomed, even if they were created with-out Jack intending on it. Jack’s first Ego was of course Angus, the explorer of new worlds. The Australian, although had been the first made hadn’t actually been the first to appear. Angus didn’t actually appear until Anti was on the scene, but he was always seen as the oldest Ego as he took on Jack’s much younger face. Even though he was Jack when he was much younger he was much more muscular then Jack had been and more ruff and ready due to being an explorer. He was also one of the few of Jack’s Ego’s that had brown hair and not green.  
Jackieboy-Man had actually been the first of Jack’s Ego’s to exist. He had appeared one night in Jack’s recording studio, the poor YouTuber thought he was going insane and almost killed Jackie, until Jackie proved he was who he said he was. Jackie had the green hair of most of the Ego’s and the bright blue eyes that they all shared but his were more of an indigo shade. The hero was well muscled without looking like he was. In-fact if you met him in a dark alleyway you would have mistaken him for a twig that could do no harm. Jackieboy-Man gave himself a new life outside of the superhero with Jack’s help and he became known as Eoin Eilit – Eion being John in Irish and Eilit translating from Irish to English was Doe. Jackie basically became John Doe – which Jack had found amusing at the time, but all of the Ego’s just called him Jackie. Jackie was also one of the few Ego’s who had to wear his glasses when he wasn’t in uniform.

The next of Jack’s Ego’s to come in fruition was of course Anti. Jack had made Anti because he had been watching many of Mark’s video’s with Dark and wanted to create his own alter Ego. Jack hadn’t expected that Anti would become real at all, even after everything with Jackie. So when Anti actually started talking to Jack inside his head the Irishman had freaked out, but he continued developing Anti anyway. Jack made the Halloween carving video and that was when Anti came to himself. Once the video went viral Jack awoke to find a looming figure at the end of his bed. The figure was grinning at Jack showing off pointed white teeth and a glowing green eye where Jack’s eye injury had been, the other eye was a poisonous looking blue. Jack had screamed causing the figure to laugh hysterically and drop the kitchen knife he had been holding in his hand. Jack had scrambled to switch on the light to flood his bedroom in light and there was Antisepticeye rolling around on the floor laughing and clutching his stomach as if trying to get his breath back. His hair was septic green and not at all like the green that Jack’s was. He was wearing the cloths that Jack portrayed him in however. “Ye shoulda seen yer face,” Anti had cackled until a crashing made itself known as Jackie rushed into the room in full Superhero gear which had just made Anti crack up more. Once Jack had gotten over his fear of Anti he discovered that Anti was quite different to how Jack portrayed him. Anti loved pranks and he didn’t care who he played them on. He was much like a toddler in how he behaved but he also had the personality of a cat half of the time. Anti did like murder and destruction but only if it was the murder and destruction of someone who deserved it. Anti and Jack actually got on really well and worked together to make many more video’s portraying Anti.

Angus had appeared not long after this for reasons unknown to anyone. Angus explained that he had already come to life once before, but he had been to weak to survive fully and so he had been traveling the void waiting for a time when he would be remembered. Due to Jack’s channel becoming more popular some of his older video’s were being watched and these included those with Angus in them and so he had managed to return to his body, although weak and faint. Jack had immediately excepted Angus and his body solidified.

The next Ego to materialize had been Marvin, much to Jack’s surprise. Marvin had long hair tied back in a low pony tail, but the top was still green a much darker green then Anti’s but not as Dark as Jack’s had been. Marvin’s eyes were a dark solume blue color, almost navy in their color. Marvin didn’t even have a name when he first came into existence as it was just Jack dicking around for a vlog and he had just called himself Jack the Magnificent. Jack soon changed this by making a fan art video and actually naming the magition Marvin when he saw all of the fan art dedicated to him. Marvin had become less solume when he received a name and began to interact with his fellow Ego’s. No one ever asked why Marvin never removed his mask and Marvin never told and he never would.

Henrik was the next Ego to appear, and ironically appeared when Jack was sick with the flu. Jackie had been taking his place on the channel while Anti and Angus tried to look after Jack himself. Before Jack had become ill he and Anti had made a video where Jack was a surgeon operating on himself. Of course he died and Anti appeared. Jack had even given the doctor a background in previous videos such as the Jacksepticeye Power Hour, but it had never seemed to take off. That was until the Anti video and so Jack once again awoke to someone leaning over him and in his fevered state he had punched Henrik in the face. The poor German doctor had wheeled back in surprise and pain as the hit had caused his glasses to dig into his face. “Vell now Jack that is not kind,” Henrik said as he adjusted his glasses and removed the mask from his face. Henrik looked just like the other Ego’s, but he seemed older some how. His hair was the same green that Jack’s had been the first time he had died his hair. The glasses on his face made him look older as well and his eyes were blue like the ocean, almost gray in color. The doctor was thin and dressed in surgical scrubs with a surgical hat on his head and a mask around his mouth, which now hung from one ear. The doctor's lab-coat was laid on the chair beside the bed as if he had removed it due to the heat of the room.

“Henrik?” Jack had rasped past his sore throat and the German doctor smiled down at him.

“Zat is right. Vhat have you done to yourself vis time Jack?” Dr Henrik von Schneeplestein asked in a caring compassionate voice. Jack just hummed in a reply and had fallen back to sleep. Henrik had nursed the YouTuber back to health which had allowed him to retake charge of his channel, luckily Jackie had done well enough impersonating him that no one suspected anything. Henrik became the house Doctor and nursed them all when they were ill and patched up any injuries they received. In turn they all helped Henrik come to terms with the fact that his wife left him and took his two children with her. Jack wasn’t sure how it worked with Ego’s weather or not their fictional families appeared when they did or if they just never existed.

Chase was the next to appear and the most guilty Jack had ever felt about creating an Ego. Well no so much for creating Chase but for the back story he had given to Chase. Chase was already broken when he appeared in Jack’s bedroom. The young green haired man had his cap on his head and his sea blue, almost green, eyes were blood shot from the alcohol he had consumed. His clothes were tattered and he was clutching onto a bottle of Jack Daniels. The man was dead on the inside, but slowly they all worked together to get Chase onto a road for recovery but everyone could see the depression in those eyes. Eyes that always tried to be youthful and happy all of the time and in general that was how Chase was. But after all the happiest people in the world were always hiding a secret and to Chase that was his depression. Chase continued making video’s for his Bro Average channel and even began making Lets Plays just like Jack, but the video’s never went viral, at least not in Jack’s dimension but in the Ego’s dimension they did and Chase became just as famous as Jack but even that couldn’t make up for the loss of his family and Jack new this. All he and the other Ego’s could do was to be there for Chase when he hit rock bottom and needed help getting back out again.

Jack had really enjoyed playing Passpartout and had even given his little artest character a name. What he hadn’t expected was for his fans to latch onto this, even if not for long. But it was for long enough for Jacques to come into the picture. The French Ego had appeared just like the others had, but instead of waking Jack up he had stood by the window the entire night just watching the city change until eventually Jack awoke. The Irishman once again almost had a heart attack at the sight of someone standing in his room until he placed his glasses on and looked at the person. This person had a paint covered white jacket on over the top of a white and black striped shirt and a pair of black jeans on, but to top it all of was the French style mustache and the berate on the man’s head. Jacques’s eyes seemed to be the most mesmerizing of all as they changed colors, in one light they were blue in another they were green, in another they were gray and on very rare occasions they were gold. The Frenchman had immediately taken to the other Ego’s and had painted all of their portraits for Christmas that year. Jacques painted and sold many paintings in the Ego dimension and even sold some in Jack’s dimension under a stage name. It made many of the Ego’s laugh at how bad Jack was at drawing against what Jacques produced considering that Jacques came from Jack. But the Irishman had just shaken it off with a smile.

Jameson Jackson – J.J – hadn’t even really been one of Jack’s Ego’s. Jack had let Anti record the Pumpkin carving video for Halloween that year so that Jack could focus on other things. Anti had jumped at the opportunity but something had gone wrong, Anti had started glitching and fading in and out until all of a sudden he was wearing a suit and bowler hat with a mustache. They had all watched the video back and realized that Anti had another Ego trying to get out through him. Jack edited the video to include speech slides and posted the video, sure enough only a week later Anti glitched into Jack’s recording room holding onto the arm of the new Ego who’s entire body was black and white. J.J was also mute, much like he was in the video and spoke through writing things down. Although his mysterious floating hand did most of that for him. Soon however all of the Ego’s and Jack learned sign language to better communicate with J.J and the mute Ego had been overjoyed with this.

Robbie had come next, completely unexpectedly. Robbie had only been something Jack had made for a thumb nail but people had immediately taken the Zombie under their wing and thus Robbie was ‘born’. The Zombie had been terrified when he had appeared his skin gray, his hair a bright purple, unlike the rest of the Ego’s. The Zombie’s eyes were pure white with no pupil or Iris to be seen. But the Ego’s and Jack had reassured Robbie and looked after him until eventually the Zombie trusted them and began to get along with them all. They all taught him sign language which the Zombie found much easier to use – even with his stiff limbs – then speaking. Robbie had become overly found of J.J due to their shared struggle in speaking and with Anti with their shared fact that neither of them were entirely human. Henrik had been fascinated by Robbie but had refrained from doing anything to the kind hearted Zombie in fear of scaring the poor Zombie so much that he never trusted him again so he observed from a distance instead.

Clint Powers was the next Ego to appear. Surprisingly Jack expected this one more then he had the others as he was becoming accustomed to anything he made coming to life. Clint had appeared in Jacks room as the others had, Jack had still been awake this time and had only jumped slightly when Clint popped into existence beside him. Clint turned out to be arrogant, just as Jack had portrayed the businessman in his video ‘This Game Was My Childhood’. Clint’s hair was the first ego in a long time to have brown hair and his eyes were shifty and sneaky and gray in color more then blue. The businessman wore nothing different to his blue button up shirt and the flamingo shorts that Jack had portrayed him wearing the first time. Everyone had struggled to get along with Clint at first but he had soon grown on everyone as he opened up about himself more and more. So that was another Ego added to Jack’s list.

Finally the last Ego came in existence. Tommy Tickler had been loud in his appearance and his personality. The New York Ego – however badly the accent Jack had portrayed it the real Tommy actually had a New York accent – was already shouting the minute he started speaking. Jack greatly regretted making him so loud in the first place but there was little he could do about the blonde ego now. Tommy was the only Ego with blonde hair and brown eyes but loved by the Ego’s non the less. Anti found him intreaging and often played pranks on him to see what reactions he would get from the loud Ego, just for kicks.  
Tommy soon settled in with the other Ego’s much to Jack’s delight as he visited the Ego’s regularly to check on them and to see how they were doing.

Jack became as much of their lives as they became his and he couldn’t be happier, he had created himself a family but he wished that he could announce the truth about them and find out if Henrik’s and Chase’s families were real and reunite them. But that could wait for another day.


	2. Mark's Ego's

Mark had had a much harder time accepting his Ego’s then Jack had, mainly due to the fact that the first Ego Mark encountered was Darkiplier, the original Emo Darkiplier. Mark had been young at the time when Dark had appeared in his bedroom, Mark had thought he was going crazy and refused to believe that Dark existed pretending he never saw him. Dark grew angry with this and tried to kill Mark but the YouTuber worked out how to banish Dark to another dimension. Mark had never regretted anything more then trapping Dark inside the dimension, except for the fact that Dark was also inside of Mark’s head; he was always there. Mark stopped portraying Dark on his channel for a long time, but then all of a sudden the interest in Darkiplier started up again and Dark nudged at Mark’s mind until Mark gave in and remade Darkiplier in ‘Markiplier TV’. This made Dark glitch with two aura around him, one in red and one in blue. Dark also wore eyeliner around his black eyes and a slight ringing could be heard around him. Dark was not pleased with his new look at all but he made it work.

 

But then he was reincarnated a second time during ‘Who Killed Markiplier’. Dark had once again appeared before Mark with a look of betrayal on his face. The Demon no longer had the black eyes he had had originally but his left eye was red and the right one was blue, just like the two aura's pulsing around him which had remained. Dark was wearing the gray suit still with an open collared white shirt and a pair of black shoes, he was even holding onto the cane that Mark had portrayed Damion with. Dark had vanished and Mark believed that he would never see the Ego again, bur he was wrong of course. Then Mark remade Dark once more in ‘A Date With Markiplier’, although really it was going into more detail about how unstable Dark was and how he couldn't be trusted, but it also added a tie to Dark’s appearance as well as the ringing. Dark had not been happy to be remade once again, and he hated the ringing that now seemed to follow him where ever he went. Then Mark made small apperances for Dark in both ‘Don’t Play This Game’ and ‘Markiplier. . . My Name is. . . Mark,’ which had been a fan game that Mark had played. Dark now no longer wore the eyeliner that he had in previous video’s, much to the delight of Dark as he hated the eyeliner. But still Dark refused to forgive Mark for what he had done.

 

A few weeks after making the video ‘Wilford Mother-lovin Warfstache’ Dark reappeared with an unconscious William J Barnum, the Ego’s hair was slowly changing to pink and the man mustache was already pink and beginning to curl at the ends. Dark glared up at Mark “This is your fault. Warfstache was bad enough as you made him the first time. Why did you have to make William into Warfstache?” Dark asked and Mark realized that William wasn’t turning into Wilford but the two were merging. Wilford had already been an Ego when Mark had made the video that reincarnated Dark, but he had been weak and hardly ever showed himself. But now Mark had given him a back story and that meant he had to be reincarnating as well.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know this would happen,” Mark pleaded.

 

“Well it has and it’s all because you couldn’t except us,” Dark hissed his shell cracking as he spoke to Mark. “His mind is shattered because of you,” Dark continued and Mark began to shake, not with fear but with guilt for what he had done to both Dark and Wilford.

Once Wilford had come to himself Dark had tried to get through to him, tried to explain to him who he was and where he was but it was like Wilford didn’t remember who William was, and to be fair to him his mind was so broken he probably didn’t. But Wilford said Dark reminded him of someone and he knew he could trust him so the two Ego’s left together and Mark was left to fester in his guilt of what he had done to his two Egos and he knew he needed to make it right some how but he didn’t know how.

 

King of the Squirrels had been the next Ego to arrive, this had been before Wilford and Dark’s reincarnation and once again Mark had chosen to ignore the fact that the Ego’s existed. King had been hurt and scared living in the garden of the ego Mansion that Dark had brought in the Ego dimension when he had been banished. King was afraid of Wilford and Dark so spent all of his time living in the trees with the squirrels. After the reincarnations Wilford and Dark began to talk with King and soon persuaded him to live inside and only venture outside with the squirrels during the day light hours, as long as he didn’t bring any of the squirrels inside with him which he had agreed to. Eventually Mark began visiting them and King found he got along really well with Mark but he could sense that neither Wilford nor Dark trusted Mark nor wanted his company so they always stayed outside when Mark visited. King could tell that Mark was trying to make amends but he knew it would take time, even with all of the new Ego’s having come to pass before the reincarnation and during the time of the reincarnation.

 

Ed Edger had been the next Ego and the most unwanted Ego that appeared in Mark’s room, for some reason fans had latched onto Edger even with him being the unsavory character that he was. The cowboy’s blonde hair had been a mess under his cowboy hat and his hard brown eyes were constantly hidden behind his sunglasses. Most people struggled to even be able to see Mark in Edger which was why Mark couldn’t understand why Edger had stayed. But he had so Mark had sent him to the manner with the original Wilford and King.

 

Silver Shepherd had come next the poor hero was broken with what had happened in the video’s he had been portrayed him and once again Mark had felt the guilt in his stomach churn as he watched the broken hero. The hero hadn’t kept his mask on for long once he appeared as he didn’t believe he deserved it any more. The hero had messy black hair and his eyes hidden behind the glasses that Mark often wore. But there was none of the cockiness that Mark portrayed him as. Silver hadn’t even stayed to listen to Mark he just used his aura to go to the mansion and he avoided Mark whenever he visited much to Mark’s hurt, but he understood.

 

Dr Edward Iplier was the next ego to come into existence and spent the whole time complaining about his life to Mark and then declaring that Mark was going to dye. Eventually Iplier became board and also joined the egos at the Manner. Then Mark reincarnated him years later during both Markiplier TV and during one of his charity live-streams. Dr Iplier became less of the bad news doctor and more of a doctor with compassion. Iplier was the first Ego to give Mark a second chance and Mark couldn’t have been happier.

 

Google had been the next Ego to come into existence and he tried to kill Mark until Silver had stepped in, after all if Mark died they all died that was how it worked. He was only saving Mark to save the others and not because he cared even when Mark tried to talk to him. Google used his ability with computers to make Mark seem like a total jerk on social media as pay back and Mark just took it but it made no different to how Google acted towards Mark.

 

Bim was the next ego to follow his face clean shaven, much like King and like Dark was at the time as this was before his reincarnation. Bim’s black hair was slicked to side with purple glitter illuminating it, he wasn’t exactly how Mark had portrayed him. But at the same time he was exactly the same. Shockingly Bim’s eyes were purple and not the brown that Mark’s were, even with Bim’s glasses his eyes didn’t look normal. Bim was over confident and he clearly loved himself. But he was angry with Mark for portraying him loosing his love interest and had also tried to kill Mark until Silver once again had to step in. Wilford had immediately taken a liking to Bim and had taken the Game Show Host under his wing much to Mark’s horror.

 

Yandere was the next Ego to appear and Mark was terrified of them. Yandere didn’t confirm to social names and therefore went by They or Their. Their hair was a red and black like the blood of the people who got in their way. Their eyes were brown until they became angry and when they became angry they turned a piercing red. They were wearing the school uniform seen in the intro Mark made for Yandere simulator. Yandere had smiled when they had first seen Mark until they realized who Mark was and then they had tried to kill him. Once again Silver stepped in and stopped the fourteen year old from doing so and taking them back to the manner where Yandere trained and studied to impress her Senpai of the month.

 

Chef had been the next Ego to come into existence due to the Markiplier makes videos – although he was a flawless chef at everything unlike Mark – and he was the only Ego for a long time that hadn’t tried to kill Mark or who outright hated Mark. Chef had stayed with Mark for a short time until he discovered the existence of the other Ego’s when Mark had gone to visit them. Chef decided to stay with them and teach Yandere how to cook, but he always welcomed Mark’s visits with fresh cooking and baking much to the anger of many of the other Ego’s.

 

The next four Ego’s all arrived together although three of them were easier to deal with then the others. The first two who appeared were the Jim’s both wearing the blue silk shirts that they had worn in the sketch. Reporter Jim was wearing his glasses and gray suit jacket as well and he was holding his papers together in his hands. Weatherman Jim was holding his microphone in hand and both looked stunned at the place they had suddenly appeared in.

Beside them was Mark-Bop, the man trying to communicate his confusion but no one could understand him through his bopping as a way of communication and Mark once again felt guilty for doing this for the Ego.

But the most traumatizing was an old ego of Mark’s who had been locked up by Dark and Wilford the moment he had appeared. The Author was writhing on the floor his hands in his hair clutching his bat, Mark didn’t dare approach him because he knew what was going to happen and it made him sick to stomach, all he could do was turn away as the ego let out a scream before dropping his bat and clawing his eyes out of his face. Mark tried not to vomit as he called for Dr Iplier who immediately appeared and whisked the Author, who was now The Host that Mark had portrayed in the Markiplier TV sketch.

The Host avoided Mark whenever he visited and Mark couldn’t blame him at all. Mark-Bop enjoyed Mark’s company but sometimes became frustrated when Mark couldn’t understand what he was saying and the two Jims- who Mark had named R.J and W.J to tell them apart better – completely adored Mark and loved interviewing him whenever he visited.

 

The next four Ego’s arrived together as well Bing being the first one to appear as he was a new Ego. Said android loved Mark and tried teaching him tricks on his skateboard but eventually a very sick Google appeared in Mark’s house one night. Bing had been terrified of Google at first until he watched Google collapse. Bing had been the only one who could save the android and Bing discovered that Google needed an update but for some reason something was blocking it. Bing worked thorough the night until the update was complete and he watched as Google went from being one two being four. Google didn’t thank Bing but he took him and the other three Googles back to the manner. Google(Blue), Google Search (Red) and Google Drive (Green) avoided Mark during his visits to the manner but Google Chrome (Yellow) and Bing liked handing out together and with Mark. Bing liked showing off his new tricks while Chrome liked telling Mark about all of the new soft-wears being created and explaining the pros and cons of different computer’s.

 

The next Ego was another created due to a Markiplier makes video, but it was also due to Mark’s play-through of P _asspartout. Artieplier was another Ego that didn’t want to kill Mark on sight. He in-fact gratley enjoyed painting Chica in different ways. That was until he learned of the other Ego’s and their mansion home. Immediately Artie moved into the mansion and began painting anything and everything he could within the manner, but Mark’s guilt festered when he realized that the ‘Red Man’ was present in a small way in everything that Artie painted and he realized that this was all his fault once again._

 

Then came the reincarnation – second one of Dark and the first one of Wilford - and with that came the two Jim’s seen in ‘Who Killed Markiplier?’. Mark had been shocked when a camera had been shoved into his face the moment Dark had left after the reincarnation had taken place. The two Jim’s had stayed with Mark until Dark had returned with Wilford, Dark had taken the two Jim’s with him after that. He had not trusted them to be with Mark especially with what they knew. When Mark visited however both Jim’s welcomed him happily so Mark had affectionately named them F.J and C.J for Field-Reporter Jim and Cameraman Jim so they could be told apart more easily. The other Ego’s begrudgingly accepted this. Both F.J and C.J were the only two Ego’s not effected by the reincarnations of Wilford and Dark as neither of them had seen the two older Ego’s how they used to be, even when recording them during ‘Who Killed Markiplier’. F.J and C.J adored R.J and W.J and the older two Jim’s took the younger two Jim’s under their wing and took care of them. Between the four of them they made a whole news station.

 

The last three Ego’s came in together, although three soon became two. It had been straight after Christmas, right after Mark’s charity live stream for stand up to cancer. Mark had been at the manner that day, his Ego’s seemed to spawn wherever he was so it stood to reason that the three egos would appear at the manner. Reynolds Voorhees was the first to pop into existence with his long blonde hair wearing his yellow hard hat and wearing a Markiplier Christmas sweater, his glasses perched on his nose, his New York accident was unmistakable and was much better then Mark’s had been.

Then into existence popped Derek Derekson and his son Eric Derekson. Mark was pleased to see the father son team, until he noticed something was off with how they acted with each other. Eric was timid just the way Mark had portrayed him and he had blades instead of legs due to loosing them in the accident that killed his brothers. But he kept flinching away from his father at every moment. In-fact he flinched so hard at one point that he nearly lost the wire rimed glasses from his face. He also kept tugging and fiddling with the yellow handkerchief in his hands. But what made Mark see red was when they were introduced to the house hold and Derek seemed to dig his nails into Eric’s hand to stop the boy from speaking. “Excuse me but can you let go of Eric’s hand please you are hurting him,” Mark said speaking up for the first time and everyone froze, they had forgotten he was there. Derek turned towards Mark with a sneer in his eyes but a pleasnt smile on his face all the same.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” Derek said and his voice made Mark’s skin crawl.

 

“I am Markiplier and you are hurting your son. Let him go,” Mark replied and Derek’s sneer crossed onto his face.

 

“I’m not hurting him am I Eric?” Derek asked turning his face towards Eric who flinched before shaking his head from side to side his eyes wide with fear. “See? he’s fine,” Derek said but Mark was not taking this laying down and stalked forward forcibly removing Eric from Derek’s gasp making Eric gasp and Mark noticed something under the collar of Eric’s colorful shirt. Ignoring the marks on Eric’s hand for the time being Mark pulled the collar of Eric’s shirt aside and gasped at what he saw, bruises and welts littered Eric’s back. Mark turned towards Dr Iplier.

 

“Edward I believe Eric is in need of medical attention,” he said and Dr Iplier’s eyes widened before he shot forward and took Eric’s hand in his own and lead him away, the poor terrified boy following behind without argument. Mark turned his furious gaze on Derek his eyes filled with a fury that no one had seen on Mark before, only when he was portraying Dark.

 

“What do you think you’re doing taking him away like that?!” Derek growled as he went to move forward only for Mark to shove him back.

 

“How dare you?! I did not portray you like this! You were hard on your son yes and he was clearly scared, but he was never supposed to be scared of you! He is your son! Your youngest son! How could you be so cruel to him?! I did not portray you to be a child abuser!” Mark yelled.

 

“What are you going on about? That is just a harmless bit of discipline to get the boy to get character,” Derek replied dismissively, but he didn’t notice the way the Ego’s tensed up; the Ego’s maybe many things but they did agree on many things and Child Abuse was one thing none of them agreed with.

 

“Building Character? Your beating the boy! His back was covered in bruises and welts that could only have been made from your belt! How fucking dare you?!” Mark howled.

 

“How dare I?! How dare you! You killed my family! My boys, my beautiful boys all dead! And all I was left with was that pathetic excuse of a human being! Then you kill my wife to? At least she could deal with the boy! Now all he has is me! Do you think I want to be burdened with him?!” Derek screeched in reply.

 

“Burdened? How can you be burdened with such a sweet boy? All he ever wanted was your approval and your love. Two things you always gave him. Until the accident. I regret many things in the creation of my Egos. So many things I wish I could turn the clock back on. But I can’t. I have tried so hard for these people to forgive me but even I realize that I don’t deserve their forgiveness. Not for what I have done to them. But I will not stand by silent any longer and watch another of my Ego’s suffer because of me. I will not let Eric become beaten down even more because of you. I created you I can also un-create you, all I have to do is disagree with your appearance, my fans already hate you it would be so easy to kill you off,” Mark threatened.

 

“You wouldn’t dare. That would destroy Eric. He would have no one,” Derek said with a smug tone of voice but Mark just laughed which made Derek twitch in annoyance.

 

“He would be surrounded by more love and support in this house in just one of my Egos then he ever would with a house filled with you. Eric will never be alone here, he will have people to tell him stories, make him pictures, take him on nature walks around the gardens, play games with him, teach him the history of the house and the egos themselves. But most of all he will have people here who care about him. Who want him to follow his dreams and be whatever he wants to be. And he will be loved. Something he hasn’t felt for you in a long time,” Mark said and with that he held out his arms at his sides as if he was going to embrace Derek. “By the Power invested in me, Mark Edward Fischbach the creator of the Markiplier Egos, I denounce the creation of Derek Derekson and may he never return,” Mark spoke clearly and the Ego’s watched on as Derek began to glow and he screamed in pain as he began to fade, until eventually he was no longer there and no longer existed. For the first time since the creation of his Ego’s, Mark felt like he had done right by one of his Egos and he hoped this would be the change needed to be able to make amends.

 

“Shows over everybody. Back to what you were doing. Bim can you show Mr Voorhees where his room will be? And help him decorate as he wishes it?” Dark asked and Bim nodded indicating for Reynolds to follow him, which he did. Slowly everyone left and Dark turned to leave himself, but before he did he turned back to Mark. “Mark?” he asked and Mark looked over at his Dark self with wide eyes. “Thank you,” was all Dark said before he left and Mark felt a smile spread on his face, maybe it was time for a difference to be made.


End file.
